Grimmjow X Ulquiorra
by dark angel bb
Summary: Grimmjow's jealousy turns into telling Ulquiorra the truth about his true feelings leaving us with romance and some drama. Aizens play thing seems to have a sweet side for our little cat Grimmjow after all, and a twist ending.


"Well, well. Aizen-sama seems to have given you quit the treatment." Ulquiorra sipped at the bland tea he had made in his suite for himself.

"It's only fair to say that Aizen has nothing to do with me." The male closed his darkened eyes. Feeling the warmth from the tea filling his emotions with just a little happiness.

"No need to be so dark about it. Any emotions coming from that bastard is a miracle. You actually made him smile." The teal haired male grinned.

"As if you knew what from." Grimmjow sat on the other male's bed and thought about it long and hard.

"Perhaps you said something funny? Then again, your humor is something of the satanic type." Grimmjow chuckled. "Maybe you managed to take down that dastardly man, Ichigo?" Grimmjow thought and finally came to his conclusion. "No. We would have had two cups of tea instead of one, but maybe, just maybe, you pleasured him?" He chuckled. Grimmjow's blue eyes sparkled, glancing over at Ulquiorra who sat in silence. His eyes still closed off from sight. "You didn't did you?" his blue eyes became narrow, squinting at Ulquiorra from a distance.

"Is that any of your business? And does it really matter?"

"You did!" the dark haired male opened his eyes and laid the cup down on the small table beside the bed.

"I see it as a pleasuring state of business." Grimmjow jumped up from the bed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I see. Well, isn't that lovely. Glad to hear the old man is getting him some. It's not like Harribel would be of any service anyhow so no woman for him would ever do." Ulquiorra poured a little more into his cup, the aroma filling the open area with its scent.

"Grimmjow?" The teal haired male turned his head, only to look at the wall on his left.

"Forget it. I have to go catch up on some sleep." He turned and walked towards the door. Before his long, slender fingers could wrap around the knob, his hand touched something softer. Ulquiorra had flash stepped in front of Grimmjow; the cat like male touched the pale hand that now gripped the handle, Ulquiorra giving him quite the stare. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"You didn't answer me."

"You said my name. Big fucking whoop. It's not like I have to answer you every time you talk to me. I am a cold-hearted killer. You must be some fool not to recognize this by now."

"And what do you think I am? We are of the same class here." Grimmjow grimaced, suddenly realizing he still had a hold of Ulquiorra's hand. He backed away slowly.

"Look. I don't want trouble. I just need some sleep."

"You still didn't answer me." Grimmjow's ears twitched.

"What? What do you want?" Ulquiorra stepped away from the door and walked around Grimmjow. Brushing by his arm while doing so. "I answer you and you don't say anything back. What the hell?" He turned to the other now walking over to the bed and sitting down to sip at his tea once more.

"You are jealous, are you not Grimmy?" The blue eyes widened as the ears twitched again. Jealous? He had never felt such things.

"Are you making fun of me? Jealous? And to top it off you called me Grimmy. Go to hell." He turned towards the door again.

"I am already there. No need to tell me to go, and yes, you are jealous." He stood up and walked away from his tea. Grabbing Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow turned and slapped Ulquiorra away.

"No! I am not jealous. I am tired."

"You was quick to say something about me and Aizen-san. Is that really how you feel? Do you really hate the thought of me and Aizen together?"

"No I…"

"What about that time me and Aizen had the private conversation. You were there. You listened in."

"No I wasn't…"

"And then that time…"

"Okay!" he turned to Ulquiorra disgusted. "I was jealous. It pained me to see you with Aizen. I knew he was saying dirty things, and touching you inappropriately. I couldn't stand the thought of someone doing that to you"

"Yes?"

"And I guess I just wanted that, your pale skin, your deep blush, that face that turned beat red when Aizen touched you. It was everything I dreamed of." Ulquiorra released all tension and opened his shirt.

"I knew it pained you. It pleased me to see a tough guy as yourself cringe at the sight of someone touching me, a loose and fragile man. It turned me on." Grimmjow came closer, putting his bare, gentle, cold hands on Ulquiorra's pale chest and stomach.

"You knew, yet you used that against me?"

"I don't like Aizen-sama. In fact I think it's disgusting that someone so much older then myself wants to have anything to do with my sex life. You however…" He looked deep into Grimmjow's eyes. Getting extremely close to his face. "I want to feel YOUR hands all over me." Grimmjow leaned forward and sweetly kissed the male. Backing him up against the side of the bed, making him fall on his back. The teal haired man removed Ulquiorra's shirt, soon after removing his own. Running his hands up and down the other's pale body. Searching every nook and cranny he could find.

"I can do that, but you must promise me something." Ulquiorra began getting dead sweats at the touch of Grimmjow.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever let that bastard touch you again." Ulquiorra pulled out a gentle nod as the male hushed his voice and talked with his hands. He pushed him against the bed, running him up the sheets to the head where they laid, Grimmjow hovering over the messy other. Ulquiorra pulled himself up to press his body against the cats. He purred mercy from his sweet, heavenly chest. "I don't…trust your words…I must…see this for myself." Grimmjow panted, swiftly placing his hand on the other's member. The member, however, was still covered, making Ulquiorra anxious. Their panting grew wilder as Grimmjow removed his hand from that spot and leaned forward to kiss the male passionately. "Show me you are ready. Prove to me." Ulquiorra stayed emotionless as his face blushed the brightest red the other had ever seen. Giving a final smirk, there was a knocking at the door. Grimmjow removed himself from the bed and threw Ulquiorra his shirt. Throwing his own over his shoulder he opened the door. "What the hell do you want? I was taking a nap." It was none other then Stark, standing in the doorway of the small apartment.

"I need Ulquiorra. Lord Aizen needs to see him." Even before he could finish, Ulquiorra walked over and stood beside Grimmjow. Slipping through the crack in the door to the outside corridor.

"Yes, I will be on my way." He began walking as so did Stark. Grimmjow curiously followed. They walked up to the biggest chamber of the arrancar house. Two big doors separated them from Aizen's huge housing. Stark took his leave soon after they arrived.

"Well? What are you going to do?" With an expressionless face Ulquiorra stared at the wooden frame of the double doors. Ulquiorra did not say a word back as he walked over and opened them with a loud creek. Walking inside to meet his maker, his lord, his over seer. "I am here." He stopped and looked forward as the doors closed behind him.

"Tell me. Did that sweet gentle face miss me?"

"Sir. I don't believe this is…"

"Shut up! Do not talk to your lord as though you are above me." Ulquiorra watched the brown haired man wonder out of the darkness and into the light. Coming much closer to the frightened male then need be. "Now. I thought I'd try something different. Seduce you, then take over that precious body of yours."

"Telling me your plans doesn't make it of much use does it?"

"Well of course. It's all in the fun." Aizen walked over and wrapped his fingers around the males chin. "You pledged your love to me. Your sweet, sweet love." The sex hungry male was just two inches away from Ulquiorra's face. Smirking an evil grin. Soon pulling out a disapproving frown. "No! This can't be." Aizen pulled back and punched the other in the face. Ulquiorra fell to the ground with a thud. "You smell of that damned cat, Grimmjow!"

"Do you have a problem with this? Are you jealous?"

"I'd be damned! I just don't like when my playthings are used by some mutt." Ulquiorra stood and glanced back at the large double doors and then back at Aizen who was not in the grips of Grimmjow who buried his sword deep into Aizen's throat. He released the sword as the male fell to the ground, coughing.

"Your grubby paws must never, and I mean NEVER touch, or hit, Ulquiorra again." His glare turned to the silent male. "You passed. Congratulations. Now let's fix your problem." He smirked. Ulquiorra titled his head.

"Problem?" Grimmjow put away the katana and walked over to Ulqui.

"Save it for the bedroom. Aizen doesn't deserve to hear." They both turned and walked out the doors. Aizen, however, lay on the floor and smiled.

"These bastard arrancar!"

"You did a good thing baby." Harribel came forward and stood beside Aizen. "That whole show was quite fun to watch. I think Grimmjow and I both enjoyed that little number."


End file.
